Circus of the Lost
by Shackle's Blade
Summary: Everything story starts for somewhere...for this story, it starts when Masato and Otoya fine a clown sitting in a gree in the front of their school. Rated M for language later on and possible use of 'sensitive/triggering subjects' OC X Otoya OC X Masato


**Shackle: HEY! :D Thanks for choosing to read this, my little fan fiction **** Now then, on with the fic! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Uta No Prince Sama **

_**~~The Clown in The Tree ~~**_

"RINGO-SENSEI!" Ringo-sensei and the entire A class turned around to see Otoya panting in the doorway. "Th-there's…" he panted.

"What's wrong Otoya-kun?" Ringo asked confused.

"Otoya did something happen?" Nanami asked.

Otoya looked up. "You won't believe me if I tell you…so please just come with me!" he said hastily.

Ringo nodded. "Class the rest of you stay here please." he said in a firm voice.

Otoya took a deep breath and started leading Ringo-sensei towards the main court yard outside of the school.

"What is it Otoya that has you so worked up?" Ringo asked confused.

They neared a large tree where Masato stood staring. Otoya pointed up into the tree. Ringo looked up. "What in the world?" he muttered.

Sitting in the branches of the tree, was a female clown!

The clown girl has shoulder length dark blue hair with two long lengths at the front, and her fringe arched around her face, she wore a frilly hemmed head band that looked like it had been sewn together using green, blue, orange, red and yellow triangles. She wore a white quarter sleeved leotard under a dress that matched her headband. The dress's top section was sewn together using blue, orange, green, red and yellow sections; each colour section looked like it was about 20cm wide. The top part of her dress was connected to a wide piece of red material that acted like a collar and reached about an inch up her neck; it had a yellow hem that was an inch wide circling around. The collar didn't touch the clown's shoulders but stopped around four inches away. The bottom part of the dress was a poofy/flowy blue skirt that reached down to stop just two inches above her knees with a bright green inch hem. She also wore bright, rainbow polka dotted leggings. She wore ankle high boots, one bright green with an orange five inch hem and the other an orange boot with a bright green five inch hem. She also wore yellow gloves with a green and pink symbol on the backs of the hands.

"Excuse me?!" Ringo-sensei called out.

The clown sat upright and looked down. Her face was painted white, her lips were a bright red, pink and purple eye shadow was spread around her eyes with a dark blue eyeliner and black mascara making her deep green eyes stand out more. She was two circles of pink blush on her cheeks and a black swirling pattern running from one of her eyes down the left half of her face. The clown girl smiled brightly and climbed out of the tree very quickly, almost as if she was part monkey or something. "Hello!" she waved bright.

Otoya blinked at the strange girl. "Why were you in that tree?" he asked.

The girl blinked and thought for a moment. She put her hand to her chin in thought. "No idea!" she exclaimed jumping up into the air and landing on her foot with both hands spread out on either side of her.

Ringo-sensei cleared his throat. "I'm terribly sorry but I am afraid you won't be allowed to stay too long seeing as this is a school and all." he said.

The clown girl blinked and looked at Ringo. "Oh…" she muttered. She shrugged then. "Fair enough." she smiled. "BUT!...You have to let me stick around, at least until I find my friend." she said turning to Ringo. "She hasn't really got very good sense of direction so think she may have wandered in here at some point earlier today and I came looking for her." she explained, though as she spoke she always seemed to pull some strange and or dramatic poses.

"Is she dressed like a clown too?" Masato asked.

"OMG! You do speak!" the clown girl yelled.

Ringo nodded. 'Alright, but just until you find your friend ok." he smiled.

"Thanks Mr!" The clown girl bowed.

"By the way…what's your name?" Otoya asked.

The girl smiled. "My name, well my stage name at least, is Skippy! Skippy the clown. And I am looking for Lulu the clown!" she smiled."

"Uh…alright then Skippy. You can start looking for your friend now if you want." Ringo said clasping his hands together.

Skippy beamed. "Again thanks you." she said doing a curtsy. "Well then, I shall be off!" she said without waiting for another word from them.

_**~~Don't Let Costume Fool You~~**_

"EH?! There was a clown in a tree?" Nanami asked surprised.

"And her name was 'Skippy'?" Tokiya raised an eyebrow.

Otoya nodded. "Yeah! She said she was looking for her friend Lulu who got lost or something?" he muttered around a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Tokiya said scolding him.

"Skippy huh? I recognize that name." everyone looked over at Natsuki. "Yeah! She's a preforming clown in a world class circus!" he said. "And Lulu is her partner who does the performances with her." he explained. "I went to their act the other day! It was really good!" he smiled. "Syo came with me too! Remember? The two clown girl that made you get up and dance with them!" he laughed.

"GAH! Them?!" Syo gasped chocking on his drink of water.

Nanami giggled. "They really made Syo-kun dance with them?" she asked.

"THAT WE DID!" everyone nearly fell out of their chair as Skippy popped up right beside them. "Hello!" she beamed. "You haven't seen Lulu yet have you?! I still can't seem to find her!" she said sighing, her fists resting on her hips.

"Uh…no sorry…it might help if we knew what she looked like?" Tomo said as she finally finished her burger.

Skippy blinked, before she could try to describe what Lulu looked like Natsuki had pulled out a large picture of her. "I took a lot of picture and blew them up so you guys could see!" he explained and handed the other the picture.

Lulu had long curly blond hair that was tied up in two pig tails on either side of her head. She wore a pink, green and purple jester's hat that was tied up under her chin with a black string so that it didn't fall off. She wore a yellow top that showed her stomach area, over the top of that she wore a green leotard that had shapes and patterns cut out of it so the yellow shoed through in said shapes and patterns. She wore what looked like green genie pants with grey strap up boots and long elbow high pink gloves. Around her waist she wore a pink and purple stringed together belt similar to spider webs. Lulu's face paint was more or less the same as Skippy's only that her eyes were outlined with red instead of blue. She had big dark brown eyes and her lips were painted a dark yellow.

"She's actually extremely shy!" Skippy said. "If you meet her in person without her makeup and costume on she is an incredibly shy girl." she smiled.

"What about you?" Masato asked, speaking up.

Skippy blinked. "Hm?" she looked at him.

"When you're not in costume and makeup how do you act?" he asked.

Skippy smiled. "Well, don't let the costume fool you but, I've been told I am rather…uh…" she started.

"Cold, distant at times. Quiet…" Skippy jumped and spun around. "LULU!" she exclaimed seeing the blond clown standing there grinning like an idiot.

"SKIPPY!" Lulu cheered throwing her hands into the air. "Hey Skippy…where the heck am I? I still don't really know…" she trailed off.

Skippy slapped herself in the face. "Oh my god…" she muttered.

"Uh Skippy…Lulu's walking off…" Natsuki said pointing at the wandering clown.

"AH!" Skippy exclaimed. "Sorry must be going…" she said bowing then bolting off.

"That girl…is so…" Otoya began.

"Odd?" Otoya blinked and looked over at Ren who had only just shown up. "I was talking to her friend Lulu before…they both seem a little strange…" he muttered.

"You can say that again." Syo said crossing his arms.

_**~~Hold On Until Another Day~~**_

"Lulu!" Skippy called out. "Lulu where did you go?!" she sighed. "That girl…she…" she stopped seeing the familiar cross dresser walking towards her. "Oh! Mr!" Skippy smiled. "Have you seen Lulu? She got away again!" she pouted.

Ringo shook his head. 'I'm sorry I haven't seen her." he muttered.

"Aww…" Skippy muttered and yawned. "Oh…excuse me." she giggled.

"How long have you been looking for Lulu? Really?" Ringo asked raising an eye brow.

"Uh…since about 2am actually." Skippy said and yawned again stretching her arms above her head.

Ringo blinked. "My then you must be exhausted." he said.

"I'll come back tomorrow and look for her ok?" Skippy asked.

Ringo nodded. "Alright then. Tomorrow." he said as Skippy began to walk away.

_**~~The Fire Juggler Appears~~**_

The next day Ringo-sensei went up to Otoya, Masato and the rest of Starish. "That girl, Skippy, is going to be coming by again today to continue looking for Lulu. Since you guys were the ones who found her in that tree in the first place I'm leaving it up to you to help her if she needs it alright." he winked and scurried off quickly.

"So we get to babysit the clown?" Masato muttered.

"Looks like it." Tomo-chan shrugged.

"What clown?" a voice asked.

"Ah! Skippy is that y-" Nanami stopped.

The girl standing before her was wearing black skinny jeans and worn black converse shoes, a sleeveless, dark blue ripped shirt with white material underneath the tares and a white, grey and dark grey flannelette shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

"Who are you?" Tomo asked.

The girl smirked. "You don't recognize me?" she asked and smiled brightly.

"AH!" Syo exclaimed. "Skippy!" he said pointing at the girl.

She shoved some dark blue hair behind her ear and smiled. "Yup. But that's just my stage name. My real name is Skylar." she said reintroducing herself.

Compared to how she acted at Skippy, Skylar seemed more cool and calm, not as outgoing but more serious.

"So this is the really you?" Tokiya crossed his arms.

Skylar nodded. "Up, more or less." she said putting her hands on her hips. 'Well, I will see you guys around…I have to go find that cheeky little shit before she runs off again." she said saluting the guys plus Nanami and Tomo before walking off.

"Hey wait a second!" Otoya said. "Do you need some help?" he asked.

Skylar turned around. She shrugged. "Do whatever you want." she said waving hand and started walking away once again.

"She's seems so different compared to yesterday!" Syo exclaimed.

"She did say something about that remember?" Natsuki said.

"Yeah well that's no excuse for being so rude now…" Syo grumbled.

Skylar looked around and crossed her arms. "Lucy?" she called out.

"Lucy?" Nanami asked walking up beside Skylar.

"Yeah…it's her real name…Lulu is her stage name like Skippy is mine. We all have them back at the circus." Skylar explained whilst still looking around.

"Oh…that makes sense." Nanami smiled. "I'll help you look for our friend." she said smiling again.

Skylar blinked and smiled. "Thanks." she said putting her hands on her hips.

"We'll help you too." Skylar turned too looked at the rest of Strarish and Tomo.

"I think we should spilt up into teams!" Tomo smiled.

"That's a great idea then we can cover more ground." Natsuki beamed.

"I think we should split up into groups according to who we are roomed with. So Otoya and Tokiya, Masato and Ren, Syo and Natsuki, me and Haruka-chan…and Skylar…hmmm who's team can she join?" Tomo paused remembering there were an uneven number of people.

Skylar shrugged. "Uh, I can always look on my own ya know…" she started.

"Nonsense!" a loud voice exclaimed behind Skylar. "I'll help ya…besides…that cheeky little girl is always wandering off and you're always out looking for her." Everyone blinked at the girl who had just shown up.

She had long thick white hair that was tied back in a messy ponytail with her right eye and ear mostly covered by her side fringe. She had deep blood-red eyes and pale skin. She was wearing baggy black camo pants with black docs, a dark red sleeveless shirt with a winged skull wrapped in barbed wire on the front and fingerless black leather gloves.

"AH! Y-You're the fire juggler from the circus!" Syo exclaimed pointing at the white-haired albino girl.

The albino girl laughed and grinned. "Yup. That would be me." she took a bow. "Let me introduce myself. The names Jaylah Rouge." she smiled back up at everyone.

**Shackle: Well that's all I shall do for now because well, I suck and If I kept going there wouldn't be any surprises! haha Please review! Syo-chan will give you a hug!**

**Syo: What? I never agreed to-**

**Shackle: see you laters! **


End file.
